


Cover Art for 'Guilty Secrets' by Ellipsical

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guilty Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858225) by [Ellipsical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellipsical/pseuds/Ellipsical). 



[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/yawnyawn221/media/guilty_secrets_zpssswlm2fm.jpg.html)


End file.
